Jewelery
Most of the Silver Jewelry is given to you once you first Pierce a body part. silver nipple studs A pair of silver nipple studs, shaped like small barbells. They fit behind your nipples, making them look erect all the time. 'upper ear silver rings ' A pair of silver rings for the holes in your upper ears. 'gold chain bracelet ' A bracelet made of 21k gold chain links. Designed to be worn around your wrist and look very pretty. 'silver eyebrow ring ' A silver ring designed to go through your eyebrow piercing. 'silver studs ' A simple pair of silver studs, for your ears. 'gold necklace ' A 20 inch long necklace made of fine, 21k gold. Designed to be worn around the neck and look pretty, and you can attach a pendant-type object to it. 'gold cross ' A 21k gold cross pendant, designed to be attached to a necklace. Looks pretty, and carries some religious connotations. 'hoop earrings ' A pair of silver hoop earrings. They look like something a stereotypical whore would wear. Or someone on the Jersey Shore. Wait, that's the same thing... 'gold studs ' A pair of 14K gold studs, designed specifically to fit in an upper ear piercing. A pair costs $100. 'gold studs ' A pair of 14K gold studs, designed specifically to fit in an upper ear piercing. 'silver clitoris ring ' A silver ring meant to fit on your clitoris. 'silver chain bracelet ' A bracelet made of fine silver chain links. Designed to fit around your wrist and look pretty. 'claddagh ring ' A ring made of sterling silver, with a heart prominently featured in the design. According to lore, when the tip of the heart is pointed away from your hand, you're free for a relationship. When the tip of the heart is pointed in, you're involved in a relationship. 'silver nose stud ' A silver stud, designed specifically to fit in the hole in your nose. 'silver tongue stud ' A silver stud for your tongue. It feels weird when it's in. 'silver belly ring ' A silver ring, designed to fit in the hole in your belly button. 'silver necklace ' A silver chain necklace, about 20 inches long. Designed to be worn around your neck. You can also attach a pendant-type object to it. 'silver cross ' A silver cross pendant, designed to be attached to a necklace. Looks pretty, and carries some religious connotations. 'diamond earrings ' A pair of lovely diamond earrings, set in beautiful white gold. 'diamond studs ' A pair of gold studs, inlaid with exquisite diamonds. Stylish and expensive. 'gold eyebrow ring ' A lovely 14K ring, fashioned to look exquisite on an eyebrow piercing. Even though eyebrow piercings are usually considered punk, this ring would look quite fashionable. 'nipple chain ' A fine silver chain, secured by two piercings that are designed to attached to your nipples. It's kinky, and probably a little painful to wear... 'ES nipple rings ' A pair of electro-stimulant nipple rings. Designed to fit into a nipple piercing and provide a subtle electrical charge that constantly provides stimulation. In other words, they make you more aroused the longer you wear them. The pair costs $125. 'ES clitoral ring ' A small ring designed to be attached to a clitoral piercing. Once attached, the ring sends a constant, mild electrical current through the clitoris. While it's intended to be arousing, it can also be painful. It costs $140.